User talk:FastLizard4
Welcome to my talk page. New messages go at the bottom; for other wikis, see my Wikipedia user page. In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "FastLizard4": ##wikipedia ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-social ##wikimedia-social ##wikipedia-en-help ##cvn-wp-en (Wikipedia-specific and requires approval, see wikipedia:WP:IRC) ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##code-snippets (preferred here) ---- Welcome! Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : } And just if you're curious about the extra buttons, I've just turned you into a sysop and a 'crat. Enjoy! If you need help, you can always go to the New admin's school! Happy editing! Happy Holidays from —B L 02:03, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Rar My master nick is GPT, but I don't think you should turn on auto-voice... in #halopedia, admins only voice if they're able to help, and, while you probably aren't really busy if you're signing onto IRC at that moment, you could be sorta busy an' stuff... but okay. Kthxbai Guesty-Persony- ''' 05:08, 31 December 2007 (UTC) IRC Channel My master nickname on wikipedia and wikia is '''sunderland06 but my nickname on IRC #Wikia is sunderland2006. ' Sunderland ' 14:05, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :I am also Sunderland06 on everything except wikia ' Sunderland ' 23:46, 31 December 2007 (UTC) My master nickname is Dreamafter. Dreamy 02:31, 2 January 2008 (UTC) RE:Wiki Logo Alright good, that takes a load off of my laundry list of Barnstars and things I have to make 8P thanks for the notice Sirkad 17:07, 7 January 2008 (UTC) IRC So how do I get started using IRC? I'm a bit confused. Thanks Sirkad 00:05, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, now I only have one question, do all IRC's require a payment? Sirkad 01:23, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::And my username is Sirkad so you can add me to the admin list. Sirkad 01:59, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Stub articles Hey. Just so you know, if you are starting an article, you must also educate the user on how to actually use the code, too. Thanks, --Gp75motorsports 22:03, 8 January 2008 (UTC) *whistles* Hey, what is this? MediaWiki:AdminSkin Sirkad 15:15, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :It's the default skin for the wiki. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 03:11, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::when an sysop changes the wiki wide default skin setting, the internal name for the skin is is written into the page to be used as a variable for scripts and css. it is not recommended to change it by hand, as not everything gets updated internally. --Uberfuzzy 14:05, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Yayz User:FastLizard4/Sysop_Benchmark/Guesty-Persony-Thingy 'Guesty-Persony- ' 03:40, 12 January 2008 (UTC) UH-OHZ User:FastLizard4/Sysop Benchmark/Sirkad =S Sirkad 07:45, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Done User:FastLizard4/Sysop Benchmark/Sunderland06 here it is. ' Sunderland ' 16:21, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Finished With Sysop Benchmark Hey FL4, I finished the Sysop benchmark. Quanticle 00:28, 13 January 2008 (UTC)